The Hidden Heir
by Spiffy Squigglemink-mantra III
Summary: Lucius declares he has a new baby son in the Daily Prophet, but as the students return for their seventh year at Hogwarts, why has Draco become a baby bore? and why has it got more to do with harry than he thinks?. HPDM Slightly Dracocentric.Mpreg Slash.
1. Maybe Baby

The Hidden Heir

Harry Potter strolled down the corridor towards his transfiguration class on the first day of his 7th and final year at Hogwarts.

It was while he was searching the crowds for Ron and Hermione that he saw a very pale and exhausted looking Draco Malfoy, his hair was in a mess and he kept fiddling with something silver in his hand.

This was far from the Draco Harry had had a brief sexual fling with at the beginning of last year.

Harry knew that Draco had lost his mother in the 5th year but that couldn't still be bothering him could it, Malfoys were usually very hard but Draco was looking very very worried.

"What are you staring at Potter?" He was obviously trying to sound nasty but he was failing miserably.

"Nothing, just…are you okay?" Harry gently touched Draco's arm and he pulled away violently.

"Just leave me alone! You've caused me enough trouble as it is!"

Harry was surprised by Draco's sudden outburst, what on earth had he ever done to Draco besides childish banter and a little…sex?

Transfiguration wasn't much better, Draco continued to play with his silver.…bracelet, ring? Whatever it was it obviously meant something really important to him.

Draco was really fretting over something, maybe it had to do with the Dark Lord.

What ever it was, Harry was going to find out about it.

At breakfast the next day, Harry watched Draco walk idly to the table, he looked like he hadn't slept at all and he wasn't anywhere near his usual polished self.

The mail came and a large green envelope landed in front of Draco's Cornflakes.

Harry had never seen anyone rip a letter open so fast, what was so important about it?

Draco scanned the letter and seemed to crumple in relief , the envelope also contained what looked like wizarding photographs which Draco hid in his robes before anyone could see their content.

Harry picked up his daily prophet, there was nothing of interest. Except perhaps a small article in the society gossip column referring to Lucius Malfoys sudden acquisition of a blonde child hat was obviously a Malfoy and the whether or not Lucius had re-married after Narcissa's death or whether the child, a boy, was an illegitimate heir.

According to the article, when questioned Lucius said only that where his son came from was nobodies business but the Malfoy families.

So maybe that's what Draco is so worried about, he has some competition.

"wow another Malfoy, the world is doomed" laughed Ron with a mouth full of bacon.

"Tell me about it!" Harry finished his eggs, all thoughts of Malfoy washed from his mind by Ron's detailed description of last nights Chudley cannons game.

Pansy Parkinson was not happy. Her Drakee-poo had bearly spoken to her and was acting very strangely.

They had only been at school 2 days and it seemed like Draco was dying to get back home.

Pansy decided to corner Draco as he sat looking at photo's near the common room fire, she could see he was grinning widely while looking at pictures of a very blonde little boy.

"I heard you had a new little brother?" Said Pansy loudly.

Draco must have jumped about six foot scattering the photographs everywhere.

"Piss off Pansy" Draco snarled, gathering the fallen images.

" I'm sorry Dray I just wanted to talk, aren't you happy? You always said you wanted a sibling"

"Yes I did…do you want to look at the pictures?" Replied Draco suddenly.

"Sure!"

Pansy was handed about 7 photo's of the little blonde boy, in various states of undress.

"Oh Draco he's so cute! What is his name?"

"His name is Seth….Seth Narcissus Malfoy!" Pansy was confused, why was Draco so gushy over his little brother?

"Who is his mother Draco?" Pansy asked quietly

Draco paused and was silent for a long time, staring into the flames before them.

"I don't know Pansy, my father wouldn't tell me." Draco quickly snatched up the photos and went to his private room.

It was then that Pansy saw the small silver necklace that had been left behind, it was a simple chain with a heart on the end. It was engraved simply with the name 'Seth'.

Draco ran to his room and lay on the bed, he wanted to cry, this whole situation hurt so much.

Their was a knock at the door and Pansy walked in.

"You dropped this Draco" she smiled holding up the necklace and sitting on his bed.

Draco slowly took it from her and she picked up one of the photographs again.

"You know Draco, I think you might be able to tell who the mother is" Pansy smiled.

"What!"

"Well look, your little brother has Emerald green eyes, that kind of narrows it down a bit Draco"

"Pansy leave it, you don't understand the situation okay, just trust me, I don't want to talk about it anymore!" Draco shouted Angrily.

"Okay, see you later Draco." And with that Pansy quietly left.

It was cold Saturday, Hogsmeade weekend and Harry, Ron and Hermione where just coming out of Honeydukes when once again they spotted Draco Malfoy.

He was standing sans Crabbe and Goyle staring into a shop window, but that wasn't the weird part, the weird thing was that he seemed to be staring longingly at the baby clothes and toys in the window of 'Whizkids' a baby boutique.

He suddenly spied the reflection of the gawking trio in the window and moved away, practically running into the three broomsticks.

"What was that all about" said Ron looking again at the baby boutique.

"Oh Ron he was probably getting something for his baby brother, and we scared him off" Smiled Hermione.

"Lets just go back to Hogwarts, I'm tired and we have lots of toffee to get through" Smiled Harry, but he couldn't help looking back at the baby boutique, why had Malfoy stood there for so long looking almost desperate?

Later that night Draco wrote a letter to his father.

_Dear Father,_

_How is Seth? I miss him so much it physically hurts inside._

_Did he receive the presents I sent this morning? Did he like them?_

_Have you told anyone about the situation? I nearly told Pansy the other day, I can't keep this secret much longer, it's killing me._

_Anyway I must rest for tomorrows lessons._

_See you at Christmas and tell Seth that I love him more than anything in the world._

_Draco._

Draco tied the letter to the owl's leg and watched as it flew away, he climbed into bed and tried to sleep. He knew that he wouldn't sleep well when he was so worried, but in two weeks it would be the Christmas holidays and he could spend two weeks at home with his family.

**One week before Christmas, Malfoy Manor.**

"Father? Seth? I'm home!" Draco burst into the living room brandishing lots of presents, he also had the biggest smile on his face.

"Where is he father?"

"He's in the kitchen with the nanny, he has quite a vocabulary now Draco."

Draco dumped the presents on the antique couch and raced into the kitchen.

Seth was being held by the nanny while she cooked with one hand.

"Seth?" Draco said quietly hoping he would be recognized.

Seth turned his green Eyes towards Draco, put out his arms towards him and shouted.

"MUMMY!"

"Hello baby" Said Draco as he pulled Seth out of the Nanny's arms.

He swore to god as he kissed his sons face that he would never put him down till he had to return to Hogwarts.

Seth giggled as his mother kissed him all over his head and face before pulling him close.

"Mummy came home!" Shouted Seth as he saw his Grandfather Lucius when he and Draco returned to the living room.

"Yes Seth your Mummy has come home" smiled Lucius as Draco settled on the sofa with Seth on his lap.

"Has anyone other than the house elves and the nanny found out that I'm Seth's mum?" as Draco as Seth began to fall asleep in his arms.

"No Draco Your secrets safe until you tell the father" smiled Lucius

* * *

**Well its a short start and you know that i am obsessed with Harry/Draco**

**But i do have a thing for Harry/Young Fenrir so i will be adding a werewolf fic and to other completely original fics that i dont think have been thought of.**

**Love**

**Spiffy**

**OH the Flames! them warm me cockles!!!**


	2. Not the Mama!

**The Hidden Heir**

Draco woke up from a deep, warm and happy sleep, he was on the couch in the large drawing room and Seth was giggling gently on his chest.

He wasn't even one years old yet and he already looked and acted like a three year old, he could talk quite well and could even walk, but the healer had merely stated that it was natural in a child with extremely powerful magical parents.

It was three days before he was to return to Hogwarts and he was dreading it. He had spent every moment with Seth, waking and sleeping.

"Good morning sunshine, where has your Granddad gone to?"

"Granddad go into fire, go see sev'us" smiled Seth

"Well then seems we have the morning all to ourselves then eh son? What shall we do?"

"Play wiv trains Mummy! play wiv trains!" Seth slid of Draco's lap and began too run towards the first floor nursery, Draco went to follow just as Lucius came running out of the fireplace looking pale and sweating profusely.

"Father? What………!" Before Draco could finish a klaxon sounded the fall of the manor' s wards, shortly after the sounds of Seth's crying could be heard coming from the nursery.

"Draco! Hide Seth, It's the Aurors they have come to arrest me! To take me to Azkaban!" Lucius pulled out his wand and began to remotely apparate the dark artifacts into the hidden room below their feet.

"Oh and Draco! If they ask, tell them it was me!"

Draco nodded despite not understanding what his father had meant.

He ran into the nursery and swept Seth up into his arms holding him on his hip and trying desperately to protect his ears from the wailing klaxon.

Suddenly the air was rent with cracks as 5 Aurors surrounded Draco and his sobbing son, wands raised and pointed.

"Draco Malfoy! Please hand over your wand!" shouted a voice Draco recognized as Arthur Weasley.

Draco quickly threw his wand at them and backed against the wall as his son continued to sob.

He heard his father being captured and Apparated away.

"Draco, you will escort us to the ministry were you will return to Hogwarts and the child will be placed with a foster family" said another Auror whom Draco had never seen before.

He quickly moved and pulled Seth out of his arms before he could blink and two other Aurors had grabbed his shoulders to stop him from attacking anyone.

"No…No..please…he's mine!" Draco could feel the tears welling in his eyes, they where going to take his baby away from him.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Arthur.

"He…he's mine ..I'm his m…"

"MUMMY! MUMMY! Screamed Seth while stretching his arms out to Draco.

Arthur and the other Aurors seemed to glance between the two blondes the tension in the air was palpable in the silence before Arthur spoke.

"Give him the child Kingsley…for now"

Kingsley reluctantly handed Seth back to a freed Draco who pulled the boy onto his hip; Seth wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and sobbed into his T-shirt.

Arthur then asked Tonks who was standing behind him to pack Draco and the child a case of clothes and toiletries and maybe a few toys.

**That night in the Ministry of Magic**

Draco sat in a chair in the office of the head Auror Alastair Moody at the Ministry of Magic.

They had cast spells to confirm that Draco was the Mother of Seth but when they tried a paternity spell it seemed to just fizzle out.

"Who is the boys father Draco?" asked Moody

"I…can't…say..I..don't" Draco sobbed as he held his sleeping son.

"Is Lucius Malfoy the father of this child?"

Draco was shocked beyond measure where they implying that his father had raped him? That he had bore his own brother!

The words that his father had said sprang into Draco's mind 'If they ask tell them it was me'

But why would his father do that? Of course! His father realized that if Draco was a victim in all this he would be pitied rather than despised, this meant that Seth would have at least a decent start in life, his father truly loved them after all.

"Well is he Draco?" asked Moody again, his magical eye whirring in its socket before settling on the sleeping child in Draco's arms.

"Y…yess" Draco began to cry, not because he had carried his fathers child like Moody believed because he hadn't! But because his lie would surely condemn his father to the Dementor's kiss

Moody sat in silence for what seemed like eternity before storming out of his office into the cubicles where the other Aurors worked.

Draco could see Moody gesticulating wildly at the gathering of Aurors who kept glancing in his direction with looks of pity and remorse.

It was obvious they where being told the tale.

Arthur came later with the purple haired witch Tonks and escorted Draco and Seth to the floo.

"Dumbledore is allowing Seth to stay with you in Hogwarts from now on as Malfoy Manor is now a ministry officiated crime scene" smiled Arthur.

Draco stepped into the fireplace holding a sleeping Seth on his hip in one arm and a suitcase in the other.

Tonks threw some floo powder into the flames and shouted "Hogwarts, headmasters office"

The next thing Draco knew was that after a whirl of green flames, he was standing on the lush red carpet of the old coot's lair.

"Draco my boy! Do come in and have a seat!" the Headmaster was sitting at his desk as Draco left his case for the house elves and sat down, pulling the still sleeping Seth onto his chest.

"A more beautiful Boy I have not seen! My dear Draco how did his birth come to pass without us noticing?" asked Dumbledore his sapphire eyes looking tenderly at Draco.

"I was only pregnant for three months sir, I didn't really realize what was happening until I was quite big and by then it was to late to erm…..do anything but give birth, I was going to give him away." Draco lowered his head in shame.

"Tell me Draco, what made you change your mind?" asked Dumbledore

"I was in labor for so long…..so many hours and only the house elves could help me deliver. Then he was placed on my chest and I saw him for the first time I knew then Sir that I could never give up anything so beautiful and cherished as he is" Draco looked down lovingly and kissed his son's blonde head.

"Very well Draco very well!" smiled Dumbledore.

"I have decided to give you your own room near the Gryffindor tower as it is much less damp and cold as down in the dungeons. The door has a picture of Sir Galahad the pure slaying the evil Warlock Derwald, the password is 'Green Acorn'."

"Thankyou sir, for everything." Draco began to rise hefting his floppy offspring into a comfortable position.

"Goodnight Draco" Dumbledore moved forward and stroked Seth's blonde locks.

"And Sweet dreams young Seth"

Draco started tiredly out the door.

"Oh and Draco?"

"Yes Sir?"

"I hope you won't mind spending the last few days of the holidays with our other homeless student?"

"No sir who is it?"

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling madly.

"Oh…okay" Draco walked towards his new chamber quietly using every swearword he knew in his head.

Had this been a year ago he would have had a tantrum and thrown a few things and maybe even hexed someone. But Draco had found that Motherhood had mellowed him somewhat and he was just really pissed.

Harry Potter the true father of his child was here alone with him and Seth for two whole days!

What on earth was he going to do?

* * *

**Well another Chapter!**

**I hope you arew enjoying this and I will be finally updating Ingnorance was Bliss and The Veela's Nest on wednesday!**

**Flamage Bud...dy**

**Enjoy**

**Love**

**Spiffy**


End file.
